narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Omega: The Tales of the Future
This story takes place about 100 years since the End of Naruto Delta Omega. Characters Seireitou Hyuga *'Age:' 138 (24 through Kitsune Power) *'Rank:' Sekennousama Seireitou hasnt seen any of his friends in a long time. About 10 years ago, his son Suzaku Hyuga, abandoned the Hokage position, giving it to another person. He had married a girl who was killed during a war which made Suzaku give up the Hokage position. He recieves the "Immortality" power at age 30 from Seireitou and lives in the Kitsune Realm. Tsunade, also the same age, still is married to Seireitou and lives there in the Realm. Haizo Hyuga *'Age:' 131 (31 through Saitatsu power) *'Rank:' King of Heaven He becomes the official king of Heaven, taking his place with Saitatsu. Haizo is still married with Tsuneide and they had a son about 90 years ago and he had 2 children, a boy and girl about 20 years ago. The boy became Raikage and the girl became a rogue ninja. Thier father had died during a mission and Haizo watched over the his two grandchildren. Tsuneide Uchiha *'Age:' 130 (31 through Saitatsu power) *'Rank:' Retired Jonin Tsuneide stayed as Haizo's wife and mothered their son and later, for a while, mothered her grandchildren. She lives in Heaven with Haizo. Alex Nara *'Age:' Decreased at age 50 *'Rank:' Dead Hokage When Suzaku steped down as Hokage, alex took over for a little while, as the 8th Hokage but was killed during a Coup de 'tat in Konoha when Danzo's son tried to take over as Hokage. Naito Inuzuka *'Age:' Decreased at age 49 *'Rank:' Dead ANBU Sotaichou Naito was given orders by Alex to crush the ANBU root rebellion but died in the crossfire. Hiuyshi Yamanaka *'Age:' Decreased at age 50 *'Rank:' Dead Head of Barrier Squad Hiuyshi was given orders by Alex to crush the ANBU root rebellion but died in the crossfire. Minkai Zokatakei *'Age:' 136 (21 by SoulEdge power) *'Rank:' Supreme Overlord of Hell Minkai gives up the Taisinkoha Head Captain position and lives in Hell with Kenai, his wife who also is given souledge power to stay alive at age 20. He has a son who becomes the new Head Captain but it is unknown what happened to him. Suzaku Hyuga *'Age:' 111 (30 through Kitsune Power) *'Rank:' Kitsune Realm Prince Suzaku marries a girl who dies. He is upset and refuses to accept the honor of Hokage and lives in the Kitsune Realm with his father and mother. Echo Uchiha *'Age:' 15 *'Rank:' Rogue Ninja, The White Tiger Echo is the most podigious young ninja of his time, being able to keep of with the best of the best, despite any age difference. For such major accomplishments, such as brutally murdering the underground tyrrant, Tuskatoru of The Mist, he becomes the great White Tiger, a prestigious rank that gives no authority in dipolmacy, but symbols a cosmic amount of power. Interestingly, he is the only member of The Beast Guild to still have a criminal status, being wanted dead or alive. Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki *'Age:' 147 (27 through Ten Tails power) *'Rank:' Former 2nd Rosutorikujou Sennin Hikaru has given up on his position as Rostorikujou Sennin, and devotes his time to either training on Shadow Island, or practicing marksmenship.